Night 2
FNaTL= Night 2 is the second night of Five Nights at Tubbyland. Here, the animatronics become more active and Laa-Laa and Tinky Winky starts moving faster. The Music Box also winds down faster. Dipsy still is not active. Phone Call Strategy Dipsy is still inactive, which means this night should be very similar to the last one. Keep winding up the music box to keep Po at bay and stay on that camera often to also repel Tinky Winky. Each time you hear a movement, go to the Left Door camera and the Repair Hall and close the door if you see Laa-Laa in either of those locations. |-|FNaTL 2= Night 2 is the second night of Five Nights at Tubbyland 2. All animatronics that were active before become a bit more active, while Tinky Winky is still generally inactive, however, towards the end of the night, he can move to his second stage if not watched at all. There is also less time to react to Noo-Noo's music box. Phone Call Strategy Noo-Noo may be active on this night, so if you hear its music box playing, go to his camera and use the transmissions to stop him. Turn the transmissions off when he is stopped to be able to use the smoke machine again. You don't want to waste any time when Laa-Laa, Po 2.0, or Dipsy comes to the office, so be quick. Tinky Winky is mostly inactive, so watching him once an hour is enough to repel him. |-|FNaTL 3: T. E. G.= Night 2 is the second night of Five Nights at Tubbyland 3: The End Game. All animatronics that were active before are just a small bit faster than the last night. The Original is still not active yet. Phone Call Strategy This night is similar to the last one. Just use the same strategy and you should be good. However, make sure to look at the left and right doors often, as not only Old Po is active, but Noo-Noo or Decimated may also start to appear. Also, if you hear Prototype Po's laugh, close the center door. But, you may also completely get rid of her by closing the door for the entire night if you don't want to deal with Prototype Laa-Laa. Again, this will drain a lot of power, and you will need to charge more. Cutscene After every night, you get to listen to a cutscene. As you listen, short phrases like 'Are you still there?', 'You did this', and 'Leave now' pop up on the screen for split seconds. The two voices are the phone guy from the first game and an unknown CEO character. The CEO is voiced by Critolious. |-|Beta= Night 2 is the second night of the demo of Five Nights at Tubbyland. Here, the animatronics that are already active get slightly more active, and the music box winds down faster. Phone Call Category:Nights Category:Five Nights at Tubbyland Category:Five Nights at Tubbyland 2 Category:Five Nights at Tubbyland 3: The End Game